Minato vs Naruto -Mina Hina-NaruHina-
by Mitsuji Hitsagi
Summary: Tras un trágico accidente muere Kushina Uzumaki, un accidente automovilístico, su esposo y hijo quedan devastados. Pero después de un tiempo aparece la persona que ayudaría a Minato a salir de la oscuridad, más el problema es que Naruto, su hijo también se enamoro de su "LUZ". Universo alterno.


se_ que es una historia rara pero me arriesgué a hacerla porque me gusto la idea, veamos que sale._

* * *

**Prologo**

El sonar de los pájaros no se hizo esperar anunciando el llegar del nuevo día, las nubes cubrían el cielo dejando que pocos rayos pasaran, no llegando en su totalidad a la tierra anhelada... al final los meteorólogos si tuvieron razón el pronostico, ese día, hoy sería un día nubado con posibles lluvias.

Una chica de una aldea habitada grito desgarradoramente mientras se movía hacia delante, quedando semi-sentada y llevándose sus manos a la cara que ahora ya hacía húmeda por las lagrimas que la recorrían rápida y hábilmente.

El sonido de pasos no se hizo esperar todos los huéspedes de la enorme mansión corrieron por los grandes pasillos hasta llegar al cuarto de la chica, pero al llegar dudaron en entrar o no, más una pequeña más que decidida y segura abrió la puerta sin miramientos o dudas y corrío al centro de la habitación donde había una enorme cama blanca con tonos lilas, donde estaba una chica que sollozaba altamente.

La niña que tenía catorce años se lazó sobre la cama y abrazo a su hermana para luego zarandearla.

-hermana..hermana..¡hermana!-decía preocupada la pequeña de ojos claros.

Al no tener respuesta se desespero más la pequeña- ¿Fue...fue otra vez ese sueño?  
Como respuesta la mayor asintió mientras fortalecía aquel cálido abrazo.

-Hinata ...debes olvidarlo.

-...n-no p-puedo

-Hinata-seria dijo la menor, tomó aire y prosiguió-...Naruto-kun lo hubiera querido así, ...vamos anímate ¿Vale?.

Después de aquello las dos se habían vuelto más unidad ya que aunque Hinata aún no lograba lo que su padre quería, ella casi lo lograba cuando...cuando paso eso, la daño mucho aunque no fuera un daño físico sino emocional.

-s-si...-decía entrecortadamente aún ya que todavía seguía llorando aunque menos alto y fuerte que antes.

-flash back-

En un parque que atraía a muchos turistas por sus juegos y casas de miedo, además de la espectacular comida, se encontraba una pareja muy especial.

Hinata como cualquier día normal de su vida caminaba alegremente de la mano con su novio, Naruto Uzumaki, un chico muy vivo, lindo, hiperactivo y tontamente tierno y muy alegre sobre todo.

Con felicidad sonrió ante la broma que realizaba su novio, su Naruto-kun, quien le alegraba todos los días de su vida con tan solo verlo sonreír solo para ella.

-Ooooh mira ¡mira! ¡Hinata hay una fotografía recortada, vamos apúrate... vamos, se nos adelantaran-dijo hiperactivo mientras llevaba a Hinata hacia una foto a la cual se recortaban los rostros y los turistas se colocaban atrás para sacarse una foto con un falso cuerpo.

-ya, ya voy-dijo feliz y riéndose un poco por la hiperactividad del chico.

Llegaron a la dichosa fotografía y tomaron unas fotos muy graciosas para ambos.

Luego pasearon por la romántica ciudad durante la noche, las estrellas acompañaban su recorrido y la luna alumbraba su camino, los dos ya prontos para ver los fuegos artificiales con sus yukatas, se encaminaron hacia una mejor vista de la que le podía dar el centro de la enorme feria de puestos de atracciones.

Sin más al estar llegando al anhelado lugar para ver los fuegos artificiales, estos empezaron haciendo que ellos se apuraran un poco para alcanzar a contemplar los primeros.

-Son hermosos- dijo sin pensar la chica, el chico la miró y luego plantó un beso en su frente al tiempo que la abrazaba y apoyaba su cabeza en la de la chica ya que ella era un poco más baja cuando estaban sentados así. Miraron juntos los diferentes colores y gamas de colores que se esparcían por el amplio cielo.

-"_Ojala siempre viniéramos, naruto y yo, es tan hermoso y...románticamente único"-pensó la chica risueña._

-Hina, siempre vendremos a verlos juntos- dijo el rubio como si leyera sus pensamientos, miro al cara de asombro y sonrojo de la chica y continuó- te conozco demasiado bien mi hina-chan ... -rozaron sus narices y luego se dieron un cálido beso en los labios.

Esa noche al final de la total contemplación de los fuegos, naruto acompaño a hinata a su casa, tomados de la mano cual feliz pareja llegaron al destino, la gran mansión donde vivía la hyuga.

-Bueno hehe, lamentablemente hina te tengo que dejar ya-dijo y rió altamente mientras miraba la ventana con la luz encendida atrás de la chica de ojos claros- tu padre ya me mira de muy mala manera, bueno no lo culpo por cuidar de una hija tan perfecta como tu amor-dijo con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, realmente estaba muy enamorado de ella, había madurado bastante para que el padre de la chica mas o menos lo aceptara y lo dejara salir con su hime (princesa).

Ella miro atrás de ella y pudo ver a un muy visiblemente enojado padre de nombre Hiashi Hyuga que ahora esperaba a su hija con la puerta abierta de la casa, apoyado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, mala cara y una pequeña niña que estaba detrás de él mirando por la abertura de la puerta que ya hacia con la luz prendida detrás de eta.

Los novios se dieron un cálido beso y luego ella ingreso a la mansión, cerró la puerta de las rejas de los condominios de la familia y por el hermoso jardín camino por un sendero blanco de piedras hasta la puerta de su casa.

-Hola papa, ya volví- dijo sonriente la chica- perdón no nos dimos cuenta de cuando paso tanto tiempo, perdimos la nocion del tiempo...perdón - dijo y por último miró a su padre con ojos de borrego.

-Hija, te eh dicho que no llegues tarde sabes que me preocupa a mi y a tu madre que nuestra _pequeña hinata _este afuera a estas horas- dijo fingiendo cansancio, la verdad no le agradaba mucho el rubio, pero le alegraba que su hija fuera tan feliz, eso sí si ese chico llegaba a lastimarla lo iba a pagar caro, movería todas sus influencias hasta arruinarle la vida y eso sería poco.

Aunque no lo quisiera admitir era un padre sobreprotector _a veces con su pequeña hija._

...

Una chica de cabello azabache salió del baño y con una amplia sonrisa se dirigió a su cama, escribió un mensaje para su novio y se acostó en su cama, enseguida consiguió conciliar el sueño.

El mensaje decía así : _**Nos vemos mañana amor, ya sabes tengo un regalo para ti, mañana es nuestro día especial, ya hace 5 meses que empezamos a ser novios. **_

_**besos, te ama mucho.**_

_**Hinata 22:05**_

_**...**_

La mañana era soleada, el trinar siempre presente acompañaba el bello día, el _día especial de ambos, su día._

El rubio ya listo salió de su casa en busca de algo que regalarle a su novia, siempre le era difícil elegir por lo que sin que ella se enteraba dejaba siempre los regalos de aniversarios para último, al final siempre surgía una buena idea y a ella le terminaba gustando el regalo, bueno eso hasta ahora.

Él entró a un shopping y se dirigió a una tiendo especial, la tienda de nombre "Chocooom", una tienda que a Hinata le gustaba mucho porque era de cosas dulces y regalos ideales para novios y esas cosas, una tienda muy cursi sin duda.

Se dirigió a la caja ya con el regalo, el regalo ideal sin duda le encantaría a su dulce novia.

Una vez ya pago el regalo camino hacia la mansión Hyuga donde buscaría a Hinata para luego ir a comer juntos a algún restaurante.

Llegó y como imagina su dulce novia estaba esperándolo, afuera en los jardines amplios de esa mansión, ella lo vió y inmediatamente salió a su encuentro.

-Hola amor-la chica depositó un beso en los labios de su alto novio.

-Hola mi Hina, ¿Sabes que te tengo de regalo?- el rubio hizo cara de sorpresa mientras sonreía.

-mmm no, ¿qué podría ser?

-am adivina

-Ya se- golpeo con su mano cerrada sobre la otra plana a modo de tener una idea.

-dime

-Son unos chocolates turcos ¿ne?-dijo acercándose al rubio y sonriendo.

-no, te equivocaste...son franceses jejeje

-bueno mira esto es para ti- se intercambiando los regalos

-mmm ¿qué será?, es suavecito...

El rubio lo abrió y se encontró con una linda remera azul que combinaba con sus ojos y tenia una pequeña foto de ellos juntos.

-Es muy linda, gracias Hina.

-No es nada, además te tengo otro regalo...cha cha chan- saco dos entradas de primera fila para un partido de fútbol.

-Wooaa ¿Cómo las conseguiste? las quería desde hace tiempo, ya quedaban muy pocas- dijo contemplando las entradas y tomando maravillado la suya.

-ah tengo mis contactos- dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno yo también tengo otro regalo y es muy dulce, perfecto, tierno, divertido y es especial , ¿Qué es?

Lo miró a él y trato de mirar atrás de él pero no se lo permitió...-ah no sé, eso no me lo esperaba...

-Bueno cha cha chan soy yo haha, mira puedes comerme si quieres soy muy dulce- dijo riendo

-Jajaj como chocolate te ves muy rico...-saltó hacia él y se trepó koala mientras lo besaba.

Después de tal escena siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un cruce, esperaron y cuando dio verde pasaron, pero un coche pasó la luz en rojo y casi loas atropella a ambos, pero Naruto empujo a Hinata y el coche lo arroyó.

Para Hinata las imágenes iban en una doloroza cámara lenta, llorando corrió hacia el cuerpo de su novio que estaba todo ensangrentado por el gran golpe del auto que venía a gran velocidad- ¡Naruto, Naruto...Naruto RESPONDEME NARUTO RESPONDE!- desesperadamente lloró mientras entrecortadamente hablaba por el celular con un hospital, que se apuraran y vinieran a salvarlo.

-Resiste amor..ya llegaran, la ambulancia no debe estar muy lejos...respira, tranquilo inhala...exhala...inhala...exhala..- totalmente dolorida emocionalmente siguió intentando que el rubio se mantuviera consiente.

Unos minutos más tarde llegó la ambulancia y subieron rápidamente al ensangrentado rubio acompañado de la chica que no paraba de llorar.

Al llegar al hospital se lo llevaron en una camilla a una sala alejada, Hinata espero impaciente varias horas hasta que finalmente se acerco una enfermera.

-¿Señorita Hyuga?

-¿si? ¿cómo esta?...¿se recuperara? ¿es muy grabe? ¿qué le pasó? por favor dígame

-emm lamento ser yo la que le informe esto pero, Naruto Uzumaki falleció, mis pésames a su familia, por favor informad a el padre del chico no logramos comunicarnos con él parece que esta en el extranjero.

_-Naruto... no ¡NO! ¡ÉL NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ... ¡YO DEBÍ MORIR EN VEZ DE ÉL! ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO ...NO!_

_-Entendemos por lo que pasa pero tranquilícese por favor.._

_Volvió a tomar la compostura con aquellas palabras- s-si entiendo, por favor discúlpeme yo n-no..-dijo sumamente triste y angustiada. _

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

* * *

Espero les guste el prologo , o adelanto que hice :)


End file.
